The Big Four Go To Hogwarts
by natasha7156
Summary: This is my first story please favourite, follow and review, this will be a mini series BTW Elsa will move to Hogwarts in the 2nd story Cover image drawn by me
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my R.O.T.B.T.D. Hogwarts story, I'm sorry if this copies anyone and I know I don't own the characters. I'm sorry if anyone is OOC in this story, I am going to do a series of this, so keep reading. Frozen and other good films (not necessarily Disney or Dreamworks) Enjoy!**

THE BIG FOUR GO TO HOGWARTS

CHAPTER 1

JACK'S POV

Finally, it's time for my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'll probably be Slytherin, because both my parents were.  
Before I can go to Hogwarts though, I have to go to Diagon Alley. I need to get all my equipment.

"Okay, Jack we trust you to get all your necessary equipment on your own today, you know how to get into your vault, we put in 1000 galleons to last you the year," my Mother drones on about only buying what's necessary about 7 times more before sending me through The Leaky Cauldron and through to Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley is the best place any living person could see! I go straight to Gringotts the Wizarding Bank run by goblins. I go through and grab myself 175 galleons. My Father is in charge of the Ministry of Magic, so my parents spoil me, I am gonna get a broom later as well.

After a long fitting session I have the robes I need for my first year. I can't wait to be at Hogwarts. I still need my wand, which I'll get later, my books, a cauldron, a broom and a pet. I'll choose a pet next.

I enter the pet store to see a long trail of golden hair on the floor. Who could have this much hair, I follow the hair trail to a girl having a look at a chameleon.

"Hello I'm Rapunzel nice to meet you!" she enthusiastically said still holding the chameleon.  
"I'm Jack," I reply "nice to meet you."  
"I'm really excited about this I'm going to Hogwarts this year, I didn't know magic was real until I got my letter!"  
"Do you're smuggled born?" I ask.  
"I don't know I was adopted when I was really young and no one knows anything about my real parents because they abandoned me as a baby, I'm much happier with my new family," She said putting the chameleon back "I'm gonna go buy this, bye Jack see you at Hogwarts!" and with that she grabbed the chameleon and went to buy it.

She was fun I say to myself. Anyway, I probably want an owl, so I go to the owl section.

After half an hour of choosing which owl to get I walk off with a very cute burrowing owl. Where to next? I'll grab my books and cauldron then get my wand.

Now that I have my books and pewter cauldron I make my way over to Ollivanders the best place to buy a wand.  
I walk into Ollivanders and ding the bell on the counter. In a couple of seconds a old small man walks over through the many shelves of wands.  
"Hello, I am Ollivander and I will help you find the wand that will choose you," the small thin man says, "What is your name young wizard?"  
"I'm Jack," I say excited to get a wand.  
"Wait one moment Jack," the man says as he goes to the rows of wands. He quickly returns with one box containing a wand.  
"Yew wood, stirdy with a dragon heartstring core, give it a wave please!" Ollivander says.  
I give it a little wave and a little image made of ice appears and shows a white husky Chase it's real, then the image disappears.  
"This is the wand for you, young Jack. An extraordinary wand, use it well."  
"Mr Ollivander, I was wondering, how would I be able to get my wand in a staff as a removable item," I ask because I think it would be awesome to have a staff for spells.  
"I will bring the staff down for you to try, we only have one in store right now so there isn't much choice," he says as he goes to a back room.

While Mr Ollivander is gone a boy walks in. He has brown hair and looks quite dorky. He is skinny and not very tall.  
"HI," I say, "I'm Jack"  
"Hello I'm Hiccup!"  
"Hiccup?"  
"Yeah, and?" He replies to my doubt.  
"Nothing, Ollivander is just getting something."  
And with that Ollivander walks in carrying a large stick. The stick is a dark brown and has a bit of a hook on the end. It looks really cool.  
"Is this good for you Jack?" Ollivander says.  
"Is perfect!" I say excited.  
"Great, that will be 15 galleons."

I pay for my wand and staff and head to the broom shop.

Inside the shop are hundreds of brooms for different purposes: racing, hiding, working, anything. I head to the quidditch section.  
In the quidditch area of brooms is a girl with a massive table of red hair airing the brooms.  
"Hello there, I'm Jack," I say to the girl.  
"I'm Merida," the girl says in a thick Scottish accent.  
"Admiring brooms are we?" I ask  
"Yes, I can't wait to be able to try for the quidditch team of my house, I'm a born chaser!"  
"I'm more of a seeker myself."

I walk over to the newest broom, the firebolt.

"Good luck buying that one, look at the price." The Scottish girl says.  
I look at the price and see it's exactly in the budget of the money I am still caring, 125 galleons.  
"I can afford it." I reply  
"Suit yourself, we can't have a broom till next year anyway."  
"I'm still getting one! Bye Merida."  
I walk to the counter and ask for a firebolt and pay for it.

And with that, I'm ready for Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I have been asked to upload chapter 2 again I say Elsa comes later please wait for her to come**

CHAPTER 2

RAPUNZELS'S POV

I never even dreamed magic would be real, and in one letter I find it's real and I can perform it, AND learn it. I want to learn every piece of magic there is to know, I WANT TO LEARN THIS!

I've been told before I get over excited, but I'm on my way to the registration where I'll take a portal thingy to another train to go to Hogwarts. I'm almost there!

Finally, we are at the train station. My adoptive Father takes my trunk of the car roof and puts it in one of the trolleys to the side, I then place Pascal my new chameleon on top.

"I'll miss you mum and dad," I say to my parents.  
"We'll miss you too, but you will enjoy yourself too much to miss us." My mother says.  
"BYE!" I say as I wheel off the trolley.

I can't wait for this adventure!

Okay, so I need to go between platform 9 and 10 and run to the middle, easy enough. I'm scared but I run through the portal thingy.

I see the red stream train surrounded by los of people having goodbyes said.  
I board the train and at exactly 11 'O' Clock the train sets of to Hogwarts.

I'm in my own compartment, because I got on before people finished saying goodbye. I get Pascal out of his glass cage and sit him on my lap. He's a small green chameleon, he's just adorable, I love him.

Just as I was starting to play a game with Pascal, where I got some food and put it above his head and he would attack it with his tongue, when a girl with a name of tangled red hair came in with a small thin boy with brown hair came in taking.

"Oh sorry, do you mind if we sit with you? Everywhere else is full."  
"Go ahead." I reply  
The 2 sit down across from me and introduce themselves as Hiccup and Merida. We talk for a while about our parents, finding that Hiccup is little born and Merida is half and half, (her mum being muggle) when a boy walked in, he had dark brown hair, a blue hoodie on and some tight brown trousers on, Jack.  
"Hello, fancy seeing you here ask together. May I sit with you, it's very busy here.

"Sure," Hiccup says.  
I'm guessing Jack has met us all because he knows all our names. He has a good memory.

"We'll be there soon we should really change into our robes, I'll be right back," Jack says as he moves his owl to reach his trunk to grab his robes, and with that he leaves to change.

"I'm going to go to the toilet to change," I say eagerly, I really want to be ready for this.  
"We should all go, I'll stay here until you get back Hiccup says.  
"Thanks Hiccup!" Says Merida as she grabbed her robes and leaves with me.

When Merida and I return we find Jack in his robes during in his chair and Hiccup gone.  
"I see you followed my advice," Jack says as he plays with a large stick.  
"What's that for?" I ask indicating to the sick.  
"It's a staff, it has my wand inside it so I can use magic with the staff.  
"Cool," Merida says.

I sit down and look out the window. All I see is a lake and beyond the lake a large castle.  
We're here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I'll try upload every day, sometimes twice a day I'm sorry if I am copying someone without knowing, without further ado, Let The Sorting Comence**

CHAPTER 3

HICCUP'S POV

When I come back in my robes I see the 3 friends that I've made looking out the window, I go over to see what they are looking at. I look out and see a magnificent castle surrounded by a lake, I've never seen anything so amazing.  
I move Toothless's box so I can get to my luggage to put away the clothes I was wearing.  
No one has been told about Toothless, Toothless is my new dragon that I got. He is only a pocket sized dragon because I would never be aloud a full size one, oh well.

"YYYAAAYYY! WE'RE ALMOST THERE YYYAAAYYY!" Rapunzel yells. I guess she's excited.

"Calm down blondie is just a school, you get way to over excited," Jack says as he sits back down.  
"It's nothing to you because you were born into knowing this, it's new to me!" Jack replies.  
"Whatever."

When the train stops we all get off and see a MASSIVE guy with a large shaggy beard holding a lantern. His name is Hagrid.  
Hagrid less us to some boats where we are taken to the castle.

As we walk up some marble stairs we are stopped by a older lady who is clearly a teacher.  
"I am Professor McGonagal and I am the teacher of transfiguration and deputy head of the school. In a moment you will be brought through where the rest of the school will be waiting. You will then be sorted into houses. Please wait quietly." And with that she goes in through the large doors.

After a minute of silence she returns and beyond us through.  
The room we go into is very large it has 5 large long tables, 4 in rows with pupils sitting at them and 1 at the front with teachers.  
We are told when our names is called to go up to the seat and be sorted.

The first name is, Rapunzel Corona.  
Rapunzel skips up and sits on the chair, a had is then placed on her head and says, "Oh this one is easy, RAVENCLAW!" and with that one of the tables cheers and Rapunzel goes and joins them.  
It continues like that:  
Tobias Eaton- Slytherin  
Eugene Fitzherbert- Gryffindor  
Jack Frost- Slytherin, my friend is Slytherin  
Merida Genbraucht- Gryffindor, all my friends are separate

Then I hear the name I've been waiting for, Hiccup Haddock.  
I make my way to the chair and have the hat placed on my head.  
"This one is no challenge at all, HUFFLEPUFF!"

So I go join the cheering table of people. After that there are some more names:  
Astrid Nader- Slytherin  
Tris Prior- Ravenclaw  
Kristoff Smith- Hufflepuff

Now we have our houses will I be able to keep my new friends


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, so Elsa comes in on chapter 6 so only a few days to go, I know where it is because I've written further then I've published :P Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 4

MERIDA'S POV

After our sitting we were say down and we got to eat, it reminded me of home, but I still stuffed myself silly.  
Before this week is over I was told I need to see Angus, because apparently he was quite stressed from the journey.  
I come from Scotland and my parents are very powerful with their position. So, years ago I was given a shire horse that I named Angus.

After everyone is finished eating the plates of food disappear, I look up and see it's the Headmaster's doing.  
When it's silent for him, he starts speaking.  
"Now that we have eaten a few announcements are in order, the forbidden forest is out of bounds at all times for those who don't want a painful death. The restricted section of the 3rd floor is open this year. That is all will each head boy lead their house to the common rooms.

After Dumbledor's speech is made a boy with a close clipped head leads all Gryffindor first years of to some corridors.  
"Keep an eye on the stair case, they like to change," the boy calmly says. He is weird.

As we walk I see lots of pictures in frames, but the people and animals in these pictures were moving. It didn't shock me because my Father is a wizard and went to school here, so I've seen plenty of moving paintings.

When our group of Gryffindors stop, we are at a portrait of a fat lady.  
"Hello," the head boy says  
"Password?" the fat lady replies.  
"Mandrake," head boy calmly says and with that, the picture opens like a door and leads into a large room that clearly has a red theme.

"Girls you are up those stairs on your left, boys the same on your right. You'll find your belongings are already upstairs, good night," he then goes up another stair case, obviously his Gryffindor dorm part. I walk up the stairs with all the other Gryffindor girls, while the boys ran up ahead of us.  
The dorm rooms are very large and contain 7 four poster beds for the 7 Gryffindor girls. There is me obviously and I take the bed next to the window, there is Meg, she takes the bed closest to the door. Also there is Katniss Everdeen, who takes the bed next to me, next to her goes Rue, next to her goes Zoe, then goes Natalie Prior and then there is 1 empty bed left with no student to occupy it.

I wonder what tomorrow will bring on our first day of lessons.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M SORRY THAT IS UPLOADED LATE I GOT A BIT BUSY ON MINECRAFT, CAN YOU BLAME ME? I'M ONLY 12**

CHAPTER 5

JACK'S POV

So, today is our first day of lessons. My ears are still sore from the character cookies. I accidentally got a stream train and had hot stream coming out my ear, it really hurt. Some kid named Tobias brought them.

Anyway I look at my timetable to see what I have first. Yes! I have flying lessons, this week be fun. I make my way to the great hall and bump into Hiccup on the way talking to a massive blonde Hufflepuff.

"HI Jack, this is Kristoff he's in my house," Hiccup says indicating to the blonde boy

"HI Kristoff, I'm Jack."

"HI," He awkwardly says.

"Anyway I'm gonna go easy, I have flying lessons first," I say.

"So do we awesome I guess the class is Slytherin and Hufflepuff, so you can learn with us, YAY!" Hiccup says.

"Awesome, so see you later," I say and go to sit at the Slytherin table.

After a large breakfast I start to walk to the field where flying lessons are taught. At the field I see Hiccup and Kristoff talking to some other Hufflepuffs.

"Hello Hiccup," I say as I walk over. Emidietly the Hufflepuffs Hiccup was talking to leave, I wonder why.

"HI Jack, I'm not sure flying is my thing in not really looking forward to this lesson," Hiccup says.

"You'll be fine," I say.

As soon as I say that a woman with greyish people hair and electric green eyes, I wonder if she uses magic on them.

"I am Madam Hooch and I will teach you flying, this year we have lifted the ban on first year brooms and allow them to bring one, just not play quidditch. Has anyone brought their own broom?" the lady says.

I raise my arm and so do a couple others.

"Okay, for this first lesson we request you use the school brooms, just for this one lesson."

I nod, I didn't even bring my broom down with me anyway.

"Good. Anyway the school brooms are over there," she indicates to a pile of scraggly old brooms, "Please bring one each over here and put it on the floor at your feet."

We all go over grab a broom and put it down to our right.

"Now that you have a broom I want you to put your right hand over it and say, up."

When she finishes speaking people start saying up and having the broom roll over, I've done this before, so I can do it. I put my right hand over the broom and say, up. The broom rises up into my hand quickly.

When everyone had their broom in their hand, even Kristoff who wasn't very good at it, Madam Hooch adresses us again.

"Now I want you to sit on your broom kick off from the ground, hover for a few seconds and come back down again."

Before she finishes her sentence Kristoff was riding from the ground and going quite high.

"Come down Smith!" Hooch angrily says.

"I can't I don't know what's happening.

"I'll get him," I say as I get on the broom and zoom after him.

For someone not controlling his broom, he's fast, but not faster then me. When I reach Kristoff on his broom I slow down so I can stay in line with him

"Get on," I say offering my hand.

He takes my hand and climbs on and we turn around and go back. I have round and see Kristoff's broom fly into the wompping willow and shatter into lots of splinters, I'm glad I saved him when I did.

We reach the ground and climb off the scraggly school broom. Madam Hooch is standing next to Kristoff talking to him when I look up, she'll be talking to me next. Probably going to suspend me, or expel me.

When Madam Hooch is finished talking to Kristoff she says she's going to get someone. Probably Proffesor Snape so I can be expelled for flying without lessons.

Madam Hooch walks back with Proffesor Snape, I'm definitely being punished.

"Hello Jack, Madam Hooch here has said you are very fast on a broom and has suggested you as the Slytherin seeker. Would you like that?" Snape says.

"Really? That would be awesome!" I reply.

"Perfect, all punishments are being excused from you Jack." Then he leaves.

"Do well Jack, CLASS DISMISSED!" Madam Hooch says. Then we all leave for lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

**O.K. so Elsa is finally here! Enjoy the story, just so you know I'm not going to write in Merida's POV anymore because I can't sorry.**

CHAPTER 6

ELSA'S POV

"Anna, come on get your gloves and hat on we have a school announcement," I say, trying to hurry Anna up is a losing battle.  
"Okay, okay I'm up," Anna says yawning. I've already spent an hour brushing her hair.  
"Then get ready we have to leave in 10 minutes."  
When Anna has her gloves, hat and blue dress on we go to the Beauxbaton hall.

We've been told there is an important announcement and we had to pack our stuff and send it somewhere for a reason to be explained.  
We reach the hall and sit down. There is 1 large round table where all pupils of Beauxbaton school of witchcraft and a little curve on the table our teachers and supervisors. The tablecloth has the French flag on it, at the head of the circle is our head mistress.  
"Good morning ladies, in our attics with the spare books we have found a dragon, it is a Norwegian Ridge back and it has begun an infestation. Due to this infestation your belongings have been sent to be checked for any dragons and we will be staying at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the next 2 months while the castle is cleared of these dragons," the head mistress announces.  
Whispers erupt in the hall, most of the girls are excited because Hogwarts has boys or age. I am annoyed because I don't want stupid boys getting in the way of my education. We are sent down to the carriages and we go in groups of 11, in my carriage is me, Anna my ginger sister, Liah a black haired girl, Cerise a strawberry blonde, Sophie a brunette, Emily another brunette, Fleur a blonde, Ebony a brunette, Morgan a ginger girl, Maddie another brunette and Clara a pink haired first year. Actually we are all first years.

After a long ride we land in a field at Hogwarts, there are lots of Hogwarts boys there, and a couple girls. I climb off the carriage and look up, I see a boy staring at me, he has dark brown hair and a black robe on with a green tie, Slytherin. Why is he staring at me, there are much prettier girls then me.

This will be a long 2 months.


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry this is short so I'm going to upload 2 chapters today, enjoy!**

CHAPTER 7

JACK'S POV

Today we were called to the main hall early and were told that the pupils from a French all girls magic school would be staying for 2 months. All the boys went to see them land and a few girls who were excited to make new friends.

With the people coming off the pegasus carriages only one stood out to me. She had her platinum blonde hair in a plait under her blue hat and she had the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. I know I'm not quite 12, but she is really pretty.

When all the French girls are out the carriages, Hogwarts pupils are sent to the main hall for dinner. At dinner Dumbledore introduces the school and the humongous head mistress. I then see her, the beautiful first year, she is standing with another girl who looks like her, maybe a sister? Dumbledore says the Beauxbaton girls will be split to stay in different house dormitories. He then starts calling names, first is a girl called Anna Arendelle. She is told she will be staying with the Gryffindors and goes to join the Gryffindor first years, I see her talking to Merida as another name is called. Elsa Arendelle, it's the girl I saw, her name is Elsa. Elsa sadly is told she'll be in Ravenclaw for the next 2 months, I was hoping she would have Slytherin.  
After dinner we go to the dorms, at least Elsa will have Rapunzel.  
I can't wait for tomorrow, I'm with the Ravenclaws all day.


	8. Chapter 8

**2nd chapter today because it was short, enjoy this chapter**

CHAPTER 8

RAPUNZEL'S POV

It's really cool that the Beauxbaton pupils are staying here, I've already made friends with two of them, Elsa and her sister Anna. Elsa is nice when you make it through the walls she puts up around herself.  
She isn't easily distracted from her work, she would make a good Ravenclaw.  
"What do Ravenclaw have first Rapunzel?" Elsa asks.  
"Flying lessons," after a month before the Beauxbaton students arrived I know the lessons I have from memory. I'm enjoying Hogwarts, it's surprisingly fun to learn here.  
We have flying lessons with Slytherin for 2 hours followed by an hour of herbology then transfiguration. After that is lunch followed by 2 hours of potions then an hour of defence against the dark arts, then we have free time until dinner. All day we are with Jack and the Slytherins.

When Elsa and I make it to the field where flying is taught, half the Slytherins are there talking. As soon as Jack sees Elsa and I he comes over to us.  
"Hello ladies, nice to see you here. I just finished training for the game on Saturday and I have this. Oh well I like brooms," Jack says  
"Glad to see someone enjoys flying lessons, anyway this is Elsa," I say indicating to Elsa. She gives a little wave to Jack.  
"Hello Elsa, enjoying Hogwarts so far?"  
"Not really all the boys are trying to distract me from learning," she says and with that she walks away and sits on her own and emerses herself in a book.  
"What'd I do?" Jack says confused.  
"I don't know I'll see if she's okay," I reply.  
I walk over to Elsa just as Madam Hooch walks in and calls everyone over for the lesson, so I don't get to check with Elsa of she's ok.

After 2 hours of flying everyone except Jack is sore.  
"So are you going to the quidditch game on Saturday?" Jack asks me.  
"Sure you'll need some support."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack says.  
"Nothing."

We walk in silence after that to herbology.  
in herbology, we learned about devil's snare. A little saying we were taught was:  
Devil's snare, Devil's snare  
It's deadly fun, but will all in the sun.  
We learnt it so we could remember devil's snare dies in sunlight.  
I'm slowly realising Jack staring at Elsa in every lesson of the day so far. He doesn't like her does he? He should know nothing can happen, she's Beauxbaton and long distance relationships never work, but still he stares.  
Wait, was that a quick glance Elsa have Jack? She couldn't of known he was staring at her he was behind her, seems someone else doesn't understand that long distance relationships don't work.  
I have to get these 2 together quick so that they are close enough to keep a long distance relationship.  
I have an idea.


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy this chapter, I'm sorry if anyone is OOC**

CHAPTER 9

ELSA'S POV

I guess it's kinda cute how he stares at me. No don't like him. But he is quite good looking. No, conceal don't feel, conceal don't feel.  
I mentally argue with myself throughout transfiguration. I remember the lesson, but I'll easily forget it I must ask Rapunzel later.

"Class dismissed!" Professor McGonagal says sending us to lunch.

"Elsa, do you wanna go to lunch with me and my friends, you can bring Anna if you want," Rapunzel says coming over to me.  
"Sure," I reply. Rapunzel can't be friends with Jack, that will help me get through the 2 months without liking Jack.

We met up with Anna at her last lesson (defense against the dark arts) and we go to get lunch from the main hall. We're actually going to eat outside because it may be October, but it's quite warm. We're just meeting Rapunzel's friends there and getting out food.  
When we picked up Anna I met 1 of Rapunzel's friends, a bushy haired red head called Merida, she's very nice and Anna has become friends with Merida and we've only had 1 day here. Then again I instantly became friends with Rapunzel. I always put walks around myself and shut people out so I can accomplish what is needed, Rapunzel quickly broke down those walls and became my best friend.  
To my side I see and and Rapunzel whispering, as soon as I look Merida starts talking to me.  
"So, are you enjoying Hogwarts?" She asks.  
"It's ok, but I don't appreciate the boy's flirting with any Beauxbaton pupil they see," I reply.  
"Boys do think you girls look nicer then Hogwarts girls," she says as we reach the main hall.

"Hiccup, Jack! Over here!" Rapunzel calls waving to 2 boys, 1 has light brown hair and looks quite dorky in a Hufflepuff uniform and the other 1 is the dark haired boy who was staring at me all day was there in a green robe holding a new broom.  
"HI Rapunzel, who have you brought to our lunch meet?" the weedy boy says.  
"This is Elsa," she says gesturing to me, "And this is Anna," she says featuring to Anna. "Elsa, Anna this is Hiccup," she says gesturing to the dorky boy with light brown hair, "And this is Jack," she says gesturing to the boy in the green robe.  
"Jack why are you in your quidditch uniform," Merida says.  
"Because I just came from practice, anyway let's grab our food and go easy outside," Jack says.  
This really isn't what I need.

I need to not like Jack so now I'm having lunch with him and my new friends, great.  
Lunch ends up being quite tasty, I had a sandwich and some other side things and then at the end we all had ice cream. I learnt Hiccup has a pet dragon called Toothles, Rapunzel has a pet chameleon called Pascal, Merida has a horse named Angus and Jack has a burrowing owl called Pip.  
Lunch was fun except I can't have fun with Jack there, I can't like him.

"Have you guys heard about the Halloween ball coming up," Jack says, "They are stopping lessons for 2 weeks before so people can do the studying needed before the dance so everyone can go. Anyone got a date yet?"  
"I'm gonna try ask Astrid," Hiccup says  
"The grumpy girl?" Jack replies.  
"Yes."  
"I hope I'm asked by Flynn Rider, he's so nice," Rapunzel says.  
"I've been asked by Kristoff," Anna says. ANNA!  
"Anna, since when were you and whoever that is together," I say.  
"Kristoff is a nice boy from my house, he won't do anything bad. Defensive aren't you?" Hiccup says.  
"I don't want her to get hurt, sorry if I come over as a bit over defensive," I say.  
"Anyways... I'm not going with any boy to any dance because I like being single. So I'm going on my own," Merida says.  
"I know who I want to ask, I'm not saying who though. It will be a mystery to you guys," Jack says getting up and leaving, "Anyway, quidditch practice is in a minute so I have to go, bye!"

"We should really be going to the dorms to get our defense against the dark arts equipment Elsa," Rapunzel says.  
"Ok, bye Anna, bye Merida, bye Hiccup!" I say getting up to leave with Rapunzel.

We're now on our way to defense against the dark arts and I am yet again mentally arguing. Jack is really nice and he looks awesome in his quidditch gear. Conceal, don't feel. He's really sweet. Conceal, don't feel. I don't know what to do anymore, I like him but I don't want to like him.  
"Hey Elsa," Rapunzel says breaking the silence in the hallway, "I know that you like Jack, I saw you look at him quickly in herbology. He's into you too he was staring at you all day, he'll probably stare at you in defense against the dark arts. He'll definitely ask you to the Halloween ball. That's why he wouldn't tell us who he was asking, because you were there!"  
"What? No way I don't like him!" I say a bit too quickly.  
"Yeah you do don't hide it you heard about the class cut so people can do all work needed before the dance, so you can go with Jack!" Rapunzel says.  
Before I can reply Jack comes from behind us in his uniform.  
"Hey Elsa, can I talk to you for a moment, alone?" he says.  
"Ok," I say doubtedly as Rapunzel runs ahead.  
"Elsa, just as a friend thing, do you want to go to the Halloween dance with me?" he says.

Rapunzel was right, he did ask me, I now have to decide if I'll say yes or no.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay left it on a bit of a cliff hanger there :P Yet again I say sorry if anyone is OOC, I write what I think would be sweet at that age. I know what would be sweet as a 11 year old because I'm a 12 year old :P BTW this is only rated a T as a JIC Enjoy! XD**

CHAPTER 10

JACK'S POV

"Elsa, just as a friend thing, do you want to go to the Halloween dance with Mr?" I say.  
After a short pause Elsa answers, "Let me think about it," and she runs off to catch up with Rapunzel.

It's not a rejection, but not a acceptance. I'm not sure if it's bad that she said she'll think about it.  
"JACK! Jack I need to ask you something, do you want to go to the dance with me?" Tinkerbelle says. Tinkerbelle is a Beauxbaton first year who any Hogwarts boy would love to be asked by.  
"No, I've already asked someone," I say walking away from her. She won't follow me because she's staying in the Hufflepuff residence and they have flying next.

I reach the defense against the dark arts class and see Elsa talking to Rapunzel. I see Elsa smile at me and call me over. I walk over to Elsa and Rapunzel and hear something Rapunzel whispers to Elsa, "You should definitely say yes." Seems someone wants her to go with me other then me.

"Hello," I say.  
"HI," Rapunzel says  
Elsa doesn't say hello just gives me a small wave, it's really cute how she does that.  
"So I just got asked by Tinkerbelle to go to the dance with her, I obviously said no to that slut," I say.  
"You have just declared your own living hell sentence," Elsa says, "When a boy turned her down once she ended up breaking 9 of his bones altogether."  
"Comforting," I say.

"Morning class, please ask come together," Says the professor coming into the room.  
"Jack," I hear Elsa whisper, "I accept your invitation to the dance."


	11. Chapter 11

**Because this is really short I'm posting it today.**

**If I don't post on a day I'm sorry it's because my posting has caught up with my writing DX**

CHAPTER 11

HICCUP'S POV

Rumours spread quickly in Hogwarts, everyone now knows about how Jack turned down Tinkerbelle for Elsa and that Tinkerbelle wants revenge. I'm just worried for Jack and more do, Elsa.  
I do have my own drama, how I'm going to ask Astrid to the dance. Maybe if I just ask her she might say yes, but what if she doesn't? What if she says no? No, I have to face it.

"Astrid, um I need to ask you something," I say catching up with her after classes, "Do you want to go to the dance with me?"  
"Ok fine," she says glumly.  
"Awesome, see you then?" I say.  
"Definitely."

So I have a yes! I'm really happy right now, I can't wait for the dance now everyone has their date.


	12. Chapter 12

**OKAY, SO JUST TO SAY I WAS MENTIONED BY OOPOPCANDY AND SHE DID GO ON RAGE MODE AND TELL ME OFF, BUT WHO CARES IT WAS THE TRUTH. ANYWAY, I'M NOT BOTHERED BY THE DRAMA I FIND IT HUMOROUS. ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

CHAPTER 12

RAPUNZEL'S POV

Okay, so I'm really happy because Flynn Rider asked me to the a Halloween dance. I know we are only 12, but Elsa, Merida, Anna and I are going to go dress shopping because there is a school trip to Diagon Alley. Merida is going on her own to the dance and is only going because I'm dragging her into it (and I told her there is food).

I wonder what our perfect dresses will be.

When we are on the train to get to Diagon Alley (this is any first year who has permission including boys) I see Elsa and Jack talking.

"Elsa, make sure you get a pretty dress," Jack said to Elsa, "If you can't find 1 I'll help you look."

"I can find a dress myself Jack," Elsa replied, they are so cute together.

When Elsa told me Jack asked her to the dance I had to persuade her to say yes, luckily the lessons stopping 2 weeks earlier have her no excuse to say no so she said yes. Later that day Flynn Rider asked me to the dance. Astrid said yes to Hiccup, Anna and Kristoff are going together and Merida wants to go on her own, so we are all happy.

This will be amazing.

For the trip, we get a room each in a hotel in Diagon Alley. We got to choose who is in our hallway, in my hallway is me, Elsa, Astrid, Merida, Anna, Flynn, Jack, Hiccup and Kristoff. The last room in our hallway will be a teacher and we have Proffesor Lupin.

Professor Lupin is our defense against the dark arts teacher, no one is allowed to talk about the moon with him, I wonder why?

In the train in with Eugene, Jack and Elsa. I'm playing with Pascal, so no one asks me if I'm ok for not talking.

Elsa says that at Beauxbatons you aren't aloud an animal and the only men there are supervisors. She tells us about the dragon infestation and a supervisor Anna was crushing on before she met Kristoff. It's quite interesting hearing about how different Beauxbatons is to Hogwarts. They don't learn much flying because they see it as a man sport and they teach pegasus riding instead, sounds fun.

"So you know how to ride a pegasus or unicorn no matter how untame it is?" Jack says.

"I also know how to ride a dragon," Elsa replied, "We learn to tame animals and rude them rather then fly brooms, but I can't wait to see what they sell in the owl emporium though because I've always wanted my own owl to send letters."

"Don't worry Elsa I'll get you an owl," Jack says.

"I can steal one," Eugene says.

"I can buy my own," Elsa says annoyed.

"Calm down his we're not even there and you're arguing, have you guys seen the hallway plan, it's awesome," I say.

"No, do you know where we are?" Eugene says.

"Basically, in our hallway is me, Eugene, Jack, Hiccup, Merida, Astrid, Anna, Kristoff, Elsa and the teacher we have is the amazing Professor Lupin," I reply.

"Cool, means I can spend time with Elsa," Jack says smiling at her, she returns the smile.

This trip will be really fun, spending a week at the leaky cauldron with my friends. FUN!


	13. Chapter 13

**OKAY, THIS IS TODAY'S CHAPTER JUST TO TELL YOU AUTHOR'S NOTES WILL BE IN BOLD OR DOUBLE BRACKETS**

**QUESTION: JUST INTERESTED WHAT DO YOU THINK I LOOK AND ACT LIKE JUDGING BY MY WRITING AND AUTHOR'S NOTES AND MY PICTURES**

CHAPTER 13

HICCUP'S POV

The trip is a week's stay at The Leaky Cauldron so we can go to Diagon Alley. It's being done in the 2nd week of the 2 weeks off, I've been in the train with Astrid, Merida, Anna and Kristoff. Anna had been telling us about Beauxbatons while I tried to get Astrid to smile, in the end it was Toothless that made her smile just because he is so cute. Toothless acts a bit like a cat and sometimes a bit like a dog, he fits in my pocket so he goes everywhere with me. He is black has these sticking up ears and little horns between them, he has green eyes with cat slits. His teeth are retractable. He's amazing and he is my best friend.

In my hallway the teacher to keep us quiet for other guests is Professor Lupin, the pupils there are me, Astrid across from me, Anna next to her, across from Anna is Kristoff, next to Kristoff is Jack, across from him Elsa, next to her Rapunzel, across from her is Eugene and next to him is Lupin across from him is Merida and that's the whole hallway in on. We have to stay in our hallway groups the whole week, luckily I'm friends with all my hallway and Professor Lupin is the best teacher ever.

This week is for girls to get dresses for the dance, the boys to get suits and other than that just to have fun. I'm hoping to get Astrid to smile more because she doesn't smile much. I don't know why but she always keeps a straight serious face.

We reach the train station on platform 9 and 3 quarters where we'll be taking a portkey to The Leaky Cauldron. The only Beauxbaton pupils I know are here are Elsa, Anna, Ebony, Sophie, Emily, Maddie and Morgan, the rest went on the trip to Paris for dress shopping. There is only 1 Beauxbatons teacher coming and that is Hans who isn't actually old enough to teach because he's literally 13, but he has an apprenticeship in quidditch teaching there. He only came because he is dating someone who came, Ebony.

A lot of the Beauxbaton pupils started dating Hogwarts pupils, I only can name 1 couple and that's because it's Jack's brother. Jack's brother is called Aster, but everyone calls him bunny, for some reason he has an Australian accent even though he lives in England. Aster is now saying a first year Beauxbatons girl called Sophie who is a year younger then him because he is a second year. Apparently a bunch of Beauxbaton girls want to stay here because they have better friends here and they find it more fun, looks like we'll get a lot of transfers next year.

Once we are off the train we have to get into our hallway groups, so Astrid, Anna, Kristoff, Merida and I go over to Lupin where Elsa, Jack, Rapunzel and Eugene are waiting with him. I see Kristoff with his arm over Anna's shoulders and Eugene flirting with Rapunzel as usual. Jack is obviously trying to get Elsa's attention from the book she's studying as he always is.

"Hi," I say when we get over to Lupin and the others.

"Hi," Jack says looking at me for only a second and then resuming attention seeking from Elsa.

"Okay, so the item we will be using as a portkey is that trolley right there," Lupin says pointing to a trolley, "we hold on to the trolley and we will be transported to our hallway in The Leaky Cauldron. We will then go into our own rooms and unpack, then we will go to Gringotts to get your money. Let's go!"

We all go to the trolley and hold on. I see Jack hold Elsa's hand and Eugene hold Rapunzel's, I then realise every couple is holding hands when they touch the trolley. I reach out and hold Astrid's hand and she doesn't pull away. That's when the trolley and is starts spinning**.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, another note this is just a reply to a guest who asked me how I can write when I stopped someone else writing. My reply is:**

**Because she caused this not me and she doesn't understand what's happened to me with my friends because of her.**

**I am not sorry for her, I know that sounds mean, but she caused this whole thing I just defended myself when she insulted me.**

**oopopcandy, has apologised and it's over**

CHAPTER 14

ELSA'S POV

We land in a heap in a hallway in The Leaky Cauldron, well in a heap except Lupin, he knows how to land safely. Jack lets go of my hand so I can get up.

"Well that was dangerous," Anna says.

"You'll learn with time to do it well, now go unpack your luggage will be already in your rooms your names are on your doors," Lupin says.

"Okay see you guys later," Rapunzel says skipping off to her room.

"See you later Elsa," Jack says going to see where his room is.

I see my name on the door of a room across from Jack's room. I walk in to see it has a colour theme. My room is completely ice blue with slitely purple parts. It has a 4 poster bed like the ones at Hogwarts Ravenclaw dorms. I see my suitcase laid on the bed, I open it and start unpacking. Clothes go in the draw, underwear in the top draw, t-shirts in the second draw down, underneath that trousers and camera, video camera, phone and parchment with ink and a quill at the bottom. There is a wardrobe which I'm going to save for when I get a dress for the dance.

I've slowly got more excited about the dance, who can blame me I've been spending a lot of time with Rapunzel. Now I think it would have been my loss as much as Jack's if I said no. I try unpack quickly so we can go to town as quickly as possible, I can't wait to spend time with my new friends. It makes me sad to think I have just over a month left here, I hope my parents say yes when Anna and I ask to transfer to Hogwarts. They'll probably say yes when we tell them that a boy called Hans is bullying her. I don't want to leave the amazing people I've met like Jack and Rapunzel and Merida and Hiccup. Surprisingly I've become great friends with Hiccup even though I'm dating Jack now.

It was a week ago when Jack asked if I wanted to go on a group dates with Hiccup with Astrid, Anna with Kristoff and Rapunzel with Eugene, I said yes because over time I had become really close with Jack. We went to the cinema and we watched The Sound Of Music in Professor Lupin's classroom because he's really nice and let us in there for the evening.

Now that I'm done packing I leave my room to find Astrid has just left her room. I've never actually spoke to Astrid because she just listens to people answering questions when necessary. I wonder why she doesn't talk much.

"Hi Astrid," I say.

"Hi, has Hiccup come out yet?" she replies.

"I don't know I only just came out."

"Oh," she says.

Just then Hiccup comes out of his room.

"Hi Astrid, hi Elsa," he says.

"Hiccup, you're out, have you got Toothless with you?" Astrid says.

"Of course, he's always with me," Hiccup replies taking a black dragon out of his pocket.

"You have a dragon?" I say.

"Yes, he's my best friend. I found him in this ditch at my home on Berk. Did I never tell you about Toothless?" Hiccup replies.

"No, he's adorable," I say going over and scratching Toothless behind the ear.

"At my home in Berk we have dragons, I was given a potion by Dumbledore that means Toothless can choose if he's large or small, and he only changes when I tell him out he needs to. Toothless is the last of his dragon breed," Hiccup says.

"I have a dragon from Berk as well, her name is Storm Fly, she is a Deadly Nader it's ironic that my surname is Nader as well. Storm Fly is blue with yellow spikes, do you want to see her I can go get her," Astrid says. It's the first time she's ever spoke to me other then adding for Hiccup.

"Yes please," I say and Astrid turns around and goes into her room to get Storm Fly, she quickly comes back out with a small blue spikey dragon on her shoulder. The dragon has only two back legs and two wings, it's quite cute how Storm Fly's head twitches to look around.

"This is Storm Fly," Astrid says, "Dumbledore gave me the same potion for Storm Fly."

"Aaww I want a dragon they are so cute," I say.

"Maybe one day we can take you to Berk and you can choose a dragon from the hatchery," Hiccup says.

"We could take her in the holidays if she's aloud. She could celebrate Snoggletogg with us and get a baby dragon," Astrid says enthusiastically, I've never seen Astrid like this.

"What is Snoggletogg?" I say.

"The Berk version of Christmas, Astrid I think you're getting over excited, her parents probably won't let her go to a Viking island," Hiccup says.

"Wait, it's a Viking island? I'm sure my parents will let me go because they're always trying to get Anna and me out of the way of them in the house by shutting us in our rooms. Is Anna aloud to come to Berk as well?" I say.

"Sure, you should probably ask your parents soon because it's two months until Christmas break," Hiccup says.

"What are you talking about?" Jack says coming out of his room.

"We were talking about maybe taking Anna and Elsa to Berk at Christmas," Astrid says smiling.

"Awesome!" Anna says coming out of her room.

I then see Kristoff, Merida, Rapunzel, Eugene and Lupin come out of their rooms.

"Great, so now that we're all here we can go to Gringotts for your money, let's go!" Lupin says.

We head of to Gringotts.

"So where is Berk?" Anna asks me.

"It's a Viking island with dragons, their version of Christmas is called Snoggletogg and Hiccup says I could get a dragon if mum and dad say yes, you can ask for one as well," I reply.

"No thanks I don't really want a dragon, Kristoff has a reindeer which is much better," she says.

"Okay," I say and she walks over and holds hands with Kristoff.

I walk over and grab on to Jack's hand. I know I'm only 11, but he is my one and only I've learnt from this month. I just hope he never find out the truth.


	15. Chapter 15

**Don't hate me for what happened with oopopcandy because it's over and I'm sorry that it hurt her feelings, I tend to be quick to insult back. Anyway to the person who said every heard of a spell check, my kindle fire doesn't have 1 and I just copy and paste and no words in this are spelt wrong it's my auto type changing words that change grammar so it's not spelling is grammar. Anyway enjoy!**

CHAPTER 15

JACK'S POV

Now that we have our money we can go around town, it was super shocking when Elsa said she's never been to Diagon Alley. I mean how has she not come here?

"So, where do you want to go first?" Lupin says.

"Can we go to the owl emporium because I want to get something from there," Elsa says.

"Okay, to the emporium."

We go inside the emporium and we go over to the owl section.

"Aaww that snowy owl is amazing, it's so beautiful," Elsa says, "But the tawny owl looks awesome. I don't know what to pick. I think I'll get the snowy owl, but what will I call it?" Elsa says.

"Call it whatever you want, but you don't have to name until you buy it," Merida says in her Scottish accent.

"Let her be excited Merida," I say, "Elsa you can choose tonight because we want to do as much as possible before sundown."

"Okay, I'll go buy this snowy owl," Elsa says as she grabs the owl's cage and walks to the counter to pay.

Once we're out of the shop Lupin is first to speak.

"Where next?" he asks.

"Let's go to the clothing store so the boys can get suits and the girls can get dresses!" Rapunzel says bouncing on the spot next to Eugene.

"Okay, let's go."

And with that we go over to the clothes store.

The boys section of on a different side to the girl's so we have to split up in the shop with Lupin coming with us because he needs a suit because teachers are expected to come to the dance dressed up as well as pupils.

After 5 minutes all 5 of us guys have our suits. Mine is a normal black suit and the tie I got is dark blue with white frost patterns on it. We walk over to the girl's section, we're probably going to be here much longer waiting for the girls to get their dresses.

We reach the girls section and Rapunzel, Anna, Merida and Astrid around Elsa. And Elsa is crying.

I run over to Elsa and kneel down beside her. "What's wrong?" I say.

"It was Tinkerbelle, that jerk came and said something I didn't hear," Rapunzel says.

"She... she called me a mudblood," Elsa said. Mudblood means dirty blood which is a name given to witches and wizards whose parents are muggles.

"Don't listen to her Elsa, you're better than her, did you choose a dress?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Yes, but you can't see it until the dance," Elsa says wiping away her tears and smiling at me.

"I'll get her sent back to Hogwarts for you Elsa," Lupin says, "Let's go back to The Leaky Cauldron it's getting dark anyway."

I offer my hand to Elsa and she takes it and I pull her up. We walk back to The Leaky Cauldron Elsa's hand in mine. Tinkerbelle has no idea what's coming to her when I see her next. I don't care if everyone finds out, no one can make Elsa cry and get off easy.


	16. Chapter 16

**OKAY, hi I uploaded twice yesterday because yesterday was a good day because I went to coral reef with my friends. I'm sorry that they aren't at Hogwarts, but the trip is important in the relationships. ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 16

RAPUNZEL'S POV

We get back to The Leaky Cauldron and we all go into Elsa's room including a now very talkative Astrid, I wonder what changed. We bought out dresses before we left the shop, why would someone call Elsa a mudblood to her face. Tinkerbelle is a slut, I think she might be jealous of Elsa dating Jack because everyone knows about how he turned Tinkerbelle down for Elsa. Tonight we're going to retry on our dresses, they are amazing and now that we have the purpose of the trip complete we can have pure fun here.

Lupin is talking to Professor McGonagal about having Tinkerbelle sent back to Hogwarts. I can't wait for her to be sent back.

Anyway, back to the important stuff, the dresses!

Elsa's is blue with little purple sequins on it. (( . ))

Anna's is a purple dress with a lot of sequins. (( . ))

Merida's is cream with a black tie. (( . ?1343416293))

Astrid has a green flowery dress. (( . ))

Mine is amazing, it's blue with a lacey collar. (( . ))

We all look amazing in our dresses, I can't wait for the dance. This week will now be fun till the end, but there's something we need to ask Elsa about.

"Elsa, when Tinkerbelle came over to you and called you a mudblood I saw some ice appear around your feet, why was it the?" I ask.

"It's because I was born with powers over ice and snow and they change with my feelings. I'm still trying to control it, that's why I always wear gloves," Elsa says, "I bet you think I'm a freak."

"Elsa, stop believing what mum and dad said, they don't understand it," Anna says.

"You're not a freak, why would we think that? We're used to odd magic things," Merida says.

"Are you just saying that?" Elsa asks looking at us all.

"No we are serious we don't think you're a weirdo," Astrid says.

"Never," I say.

"Okay now that it's settled I brought a TV and some DVDs for us let's choose," Jack says coming in with the guys.

"Have you been eavesdropping?" Elsa accuses.

"Of course," Eugene says.

"What films have ye got?" Merida asks.

"I have: The Tooth Fairy, Pirates Of The Caribbean, Percy Jackson, Shrek, Garfield and Mulan," Jack says.

"I vote Mulan," Merida says.

"Mulan," Anna says.

Everyone else agrees and Jack puts the film in.

"Bye," I say leaving Elsa's room after the film.

Anna and the rest follow me with Anna singing j

Let's get down to business to defeat The Hans instead of Huns. She really doesn't like him.

We've all cheered up now because Lupin came and told us that Tinkerbelle is back at Hogwarts. She got what she deserved. I can't wait for what tomorrow brings.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm happy again today because I'm in the gifted and talented for geography and science, I'm speckle! Anyway, humour time:**

**Things I Am Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts:**

**1) The Giant Squid is not an appropiate date to the Yule Ball**

**2) I am not allowed to sing, "We're Off to See the Wizard" while skipping off to the Headmaster's office**

**3) I am not allowed to take out a life insurance policy on Harry Potter**

**4) I am not allowed to ask Dumbledore to show you the pointy hat trick**

**5) I am not allowed to give Remus Lupin a flea collar**

**6) I am not allowed to bring a Magic 8 Ball to Divination**

**7) I am not allowed to say that Seamus Finnegan is "after my lucky charms"**

**8) I am not allowed to start a betting pool on this years Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. It's taste-less, tacky, and not a good money-making strategy.**

**9) I am not allowed to joke about Remus' "time of the month"**

**10) I am not allowed to make light saber sounds with my wand**

**11) I am not allowed to give Hagrid Pokemon cards and convince him they're real animals**

**12) I am not to refer to the Accio charm as "The Force"**

**13) I am not allowed to claim that growing marijuana or hallucinogenic mushrooms is "Extra Herbology Work"**

**14) I will not give you my socks to make hand-puppets of the Slytherin-House mascot**

**15) If the thought of a spell makes me giggle for more than 15 seconds, assume that I am not allowed to use it**

**16) I will not lock the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's in a room together and bet on which House will come out alive**

**17) I will not charm the suits of armor to do a rendition of "The Kinghts of the Round Table" for the Christmas Feast**

**18) I am not allowed to declare an official "Hug A Slytherin Day"**

**19) I am not allowed to sing my own personal spy music while wandering the hallways**

**20) It is not necessary to yell, "BURN!" Whenever Snape takes points away from Gryffindor**

**21) I will not say the phrase, "Get a Life" to Voldemort**

**22) First years are not to be fed to Fluffy**

**23) I will never ask Harry if his Voldie senses are tingling**

**24) I will stop referring to showering as "Giving Moaning-Myrtle an eye-ful"**

**25) I will not make, "OMG" a spell**

**26) It is not necessary to yell, "BAM" every time I Apparate**

**27) I will not steal Gryffindor's sword from Dumbledore's office and use it to patrol the hallways**

**28) I will not poke Hufflepuff's with spoons, nor shall I insist that their color's indicate that they're "covered in bee's"**

**29) "I've heard every joke possible about Oliver Wood's name" is not a challenge**

**30) I will not go to class skyclad**

**31) I will not use Umbridge's quiz to write, "Told you I was Hard Core"**

**32) If a class-mate falls asleep, I will not take advantage of that and draw a Dark Mark on their arm**

**33) House Elves are not acceptable replacements for Bludgers**

**34) I will not start every potion's class by asking Snape if the potion is acceptable as Body Lotion**

**35) I will not call the Weasly twins, "bookends"**

**36) I will not call the Patil twins, "bookends"**

**37) I will not call the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Kenny, even if he is wearing an orange anorak**

**38) There is no such thing as a were-thylacine**

**39) I will not give Luna Lovegood Coast-To-Coast AM transcripts**

**40) Tricking a school House Elf to strip of it's clothing does not make it mine. Yes, even when I yell out "PWND!"**

**41) I do not weigh the same as a Duck**

**42) I do not have a Dalek Patronous**

**43) I will not lick Trevor**

**44) Gryffindor Courage does not come in bottles labeled, "Firewhiskey"**

**45) I will not dress up as Voldemort on Halloween**

**46) It is a bad idea to tell Snape he takes himself too seriously**

**47) I will not tell Sir Cadogan that The Knight's Who Say Ni have challenged him to a duel, then have all the students say, 'Ni' from various directions**

**48) I am not the King of the Potato People and I do not have a flying carpet**

**49) "To conquer the Earth with an army of flying monkeys" is not a career choice**

**50) I will not tell the first years that Professor Snape is the voice of Go**

ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

CHAPTER 17

HICCUP'S POV

Astrid is finally socializing with people other then me and Storm Fly. It seems she's become best friend with Elsa since the dragon stuff. It's good really because she wasn't getting any new friends, but now she is and she seems happier than usual.

Astrid is really excited for the dance because apparently her dress is really pretty, but is still comfy. I can't wait to see her in it. Today the girls want to find shoes and find a hairstyle they want to learn at the barbers that teach how to do a spell to sort out your hair how you want it.

It's so much easier for boys with dressing posh because all we need is 1 suit and some shoes, girls need a new dress almost every time apparently, they need matching shoes and have to do hair. There are some girls who are really crazy with her hair, her name is Natasha and every week she has a new pale or pastel hair colour. (( natasha7156))

Jack is really mad at Tinkerbelle for the Elsa drama, so mad that I'm feeling scared for Tinkerbelle.

What people don't know is that people with magic do something called imprinting, it's only in males and it's basically when a man sees a girl and knows that she is for him and he can't change it. I realised that I've imprinted on Astrid and the witch someone imprints on knows they've imprinted because of some feeling they get. Us boys were taking about it after the film and Jack said that he had imprinted on Elsa and Eugene said he imprinted on Rapunzel. Kristoff also said he thinks he's imprinted on Anna. It's surprising how many people have already imprinted at our age.

It's nice that we've all found our soul mate because we don't have to look anymore.

I leave my room fully changed to find Rapunzel and Elsa talking with Merida.

"I'm not lying I think Jack has imprinted on me," Elsa says, she's right.

"I think Eugene has imprinted on me as well," Rapunzel says.

"Stop fantasizing, you probably just ate something bad and you're feeling that," Merida says her words sounded like they were forced because she was tired.

"They not fantasizing because they have imprinted on them, they said last night. I've also imprinted, but on Astrid," I say.

"We were right Elsa, yyaayy!" Rapunzel says gleefully.

Jack then walks out of his room and Astrid comes out of hers with Storm Fly. I feel Toothless wake up in my pocket and I look at the pocket and his head is popping out of the pocket. I scratch his head and he goes back in and to sleep. Mornings aren't his thing.

"Hi Hiccup," Astrid says.

"Morning, why did we plan to go out this early again?" I ask.

"Because we want a lot since, you lot chose times," Lupin says coming out of his room, "Where first?"

"Let the boys choose, girls have chosen for a while now," Anna says, I didn't notice her and Kristoff come out.

"I think we should go to the quidditch shop," Jack says.

"Yeah, we should," Eugene agrees.

"Okay, sure," Kristoff says.

"Then let's go get breakfast then go there!" Lupin says leading us to breakfast.

For breakfast I had some toast and to drink I had some orange juice. We go to the room at the back with a passage to Diagon Alley and Lupin taps a pattern on the bricks causing it to open up to a very empty Diagon Alley. What did I expect, the normal crowds at 6 am. We are awake and out early, but we plan to do a lot. We walk to the quidditch shop and I'm walking in silence holding Astrid's hand. It's nice just doing that, it's simple and appropriate for 11 year olds.

We walk into the quidditch shop and it starts with rows and rows of brooms in display cases, underneath each case is a pile of those brooms. I think I should buy a broom, I have enough money because I've always had savings and I found out in my past someone in my family was magic and were super rich, so now in the wizarding world I have quite a bit of money, but in the muggle world my family isn't the richest. I'm only going to get a cheaper older broom like the nimbus 2000, actually I'll get that broom. Looks like Astrid choose a broom as well because she comes over to me carrying a firebolt.

"Cool broom," I say.

"I want to get into the Slytherin quidditch team as a chaser," she replies.

"Cool."

When we met back everyone has a broom except Anna and Elsa. Kristoff and I have nimbus 2000s, Merida and Eugene have nimbus 2001s which were much more expensive than the 2000s. Jack already has a firebolt so he has some green and silver quidditch uniform. It's looks quite cool how I see it.

Once we're out of the shop Lupin gathers us around.

"Okay, so it's not half past 6 and we need to decide somewhere to go, anyone have ideas?" he asks.

"We could go to the joke store that just opened, it's called Weasleys' wizard wheezes. It just opened and it looks awesome," Eugene says.

"Okay, let's go there," Jack says smiling, I wonder how this will turn out.

It turns out the joke store is owned by 2 identical twins called Fred and George Weasley. The shop is really big and very colourful on the outside. We go inside and it's just as large and colourful. We all split up and look at different parts. I go to enchanted leathers and materials because I know it's not really a joke thing, but Toothless needs a new tail. When I got Toothless it was when my island was trying to destroy all the dragons, I wanted to kill a dragon and make my father , the chief, proud of me. I used 1 of my inventions that fires a net and went to aim for the dragon no one has seen it killed, a night fury. I shot it but then got chased by a dangerous monstrous nightmare and made my dad angry. I went and found the night fury and I had gone to kill it, but I looked in it's eyes and I couldn't. I then let the dragon out of the net and instead of killing me, which I was taught any dragon would do if it could, he roared in my face and ran off. I later found Toothless in a massive ditch that he couldn't get out of because half of his tail flaps had come off when I shot him with the net. I worked with Toothless making him a tail and a way for me to fly him with the tail. Toothless bright peace between Vikings and dragons and the dragons didn't have to change because all they did was protect themselves. The old tail is getting a bit of ware so I need to make a new 1.

None of the materials are good for the tail so I go over to Eugene and Jack who are looking at teacher chasing fireworks. I see all the girls around a stand that says love potions, well ask the girls except Astrid because she's looking at some books that contain enchantments that prank people. I go over to her and look at the books with her. This really is a perfect trip.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry that this is a really short chapter, but I hadn't written it yet and I had to be quick because I just got The Fault In Our Stars. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 18

ELSA'S POV

It's quite sad that we're on the last day here at Diagon Alley. We've been here all week and I've become great friends with Astrid. I named my owl Olaf. I sent Olaf to my parents with a letter telling them about the maybe trip to Berk. They said yes! Today we have to choose the hairstyle we want for the dance so we can be taught.

We walk to the hairdressers and I'm thinking, what will Jack think of my dress? Will he like it as much as the girls? I hope so.

We enter the shop and Rapunzel, Anna, Astrid, Merida and I go to the back where the hairstyle pictures are. Yet again we're out early so that we can spend a while choosing. 1 hairstyle catches my eye. It's wavy hair with some hair covering the top and its really pretty. ((It's on pinterest)) Merida decided she doesn't want to have a hairstyle and she's just going to be in her normal unbrushed bush of hair. We tell a witch working here that we've chosen a hairstyle and she calls us in 1 at a time to learn the hairstyle.

By the time we've all learnt the spell its lunch time and the boys are waiting outside. We go out to meet them and go to The Leaky Cauldron for lunch. Once we've had lunch we have to pack and use a portkey to the train station. Once we're there we take our train to Hogwarts and then we unpack there. Tonight is the dance and I can't wait!


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi, so here is the awaited Halloween dance! Sorry it's being uploaded late, got preoccupied by my book, it's really good so far. Anyway, this has a cliff hanger!**

CHAPTER 19

ELSA'S POV

Yay! We're back from Diagon Alley and it's 2 hours until the dance, can't wait. I've started putting on my dress and so has Rapunzel and so has every other girl in the school. I wonder what the boys are doing because apparently the boys wait an hour because they don't need very long. I wonder what Jack is thinking...

JACK'S POV

I can't wait to see Elsa in her dress at the dance, I bet she'll look beautiful. Right now a bunch of boy 1st years are playing quidditch, Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Slytherin has won 2 out of 3 games so far, but we're going for best of 5 then it's winner vs next house, Hufflepuff. Eugene is a really good keeper, but that doesn't change my seeker ability.

We finish the 5 games and Slytherin did best winning 3 out of 5 games. Now it's Slytherin vs Hufflepuff. Hiccup is a beater used to stop bludgers hitting his own side. By the 2nd game I realise he's really good at it, but the rest of Hufflepuff 1st years are terrible at working together. It's pretty pathetic.

"It's time, we'll finish this later!" a Ravenclaw says. Time to get ready for the Halloween dance.

I'm supposed to collect Elsa at Ravenclaw tower at 6:30pm, but I'm going to get there early in case she comes out early and I don't want her waiting.

I walk down to Ravenclaw tower with Eugene who I bumped into on the way. He's going to pick up Rapunzel at the same time as me.

When we reach Ravenclaw tower it's 6:27 and 3 minutes later Elsa and Rapunzel come out of the tower. Elsa was beautiful, she was in a pale turquoise dress that was long and it has a few purple small sequin flowers around the waste. Her hair was wavy with a straight part over the top of her head and it was curled on the end of the straight hair as well. It looked amazing on her.

"Elsa, you look wonderful," I say smiling at her. She returned the smile.

"Thanks, your suit is nice," she replies.

"Now Miss Arendelle would you mind me escorting you to the dance right now?" I say bowing.

"You may," she says courtesying.

We laugh and she grabs my hand and we walk to the dance in the main hall.

The main hall is decorated in different shades of orange, red and yellow. The music playing is for a slow dance at the moment.

"Would you give me this dance my lady?" I say. It's fun to act posh and traditional.

"Yes, it would be my pleasure to dance with you," she replies.

We go to the dance floor and dance how they taught us in our houses. It seems Elsa is an experienced slow dancer.

When the song is done we go to the food and drink table to see Merida in a cream lacey sleeved dress eating food with a boy who's clearly trying to flirt with her while she ignores him. Poor guy.

I poor Elsa a drink and then pour myself 1.

"So, how are you enjoying Hogwarts so far?" I ask.

"It's really nice, especially the people," Elsa says smiling, "Look, Astrid's just arrived!"

Elsa waves at Astrid and she waves back but quickly turns her attention back to Hiccup. Astrid and Hiccup look perfect together, but are completely the opposite of each other. He had always been a disgrace in his island until the dragon training and she had always been the most popular, different.

I run a hand through my brown hair and ask Elsa, "Do you want to go dance again, they just stopped the slow dancing so you don't have to go with a terrible dancer."

"Okay," she says putting her drink down and pulling me to the dance floor by my hand.

The song playing is You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift apparently. I look around while dancing to see horrible Tinkerbelle dancing with some Ravenclaw boy and get dress is the ugliest thing I've ever seen. It is basically a white cloth wrapped around private parts and showing the rest, her hair is in lots and lots of small braids. It's the ugliest and slutiest thing I've ever seen. I turn away because it burns my eyes to see something that horrible. I see my house friends, Tobias dancing with a Slytherin girl based Natasha and she has bright and light pink ombre hair. I see a girl called Sophie dancing with my brother,Aster, she has a brown pixie cut. I see another girl who stands out. Her name is Ebony, I know because she's in Slytherin dorms, she has teal hair in a messy bun.

I turn my attention back to Elsa and we enjoy the next 2 hours of the dance.

HICCUP'S POV

We need to finish the games of quidditch, but now we have Astrid, Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel and Merida watching. I need to try do well so that Astrid won't think I'm lame.

The game starts, but quickly something goes wrong. Someone in black comes and lights the floor on fire and quickly disappears. Everyone panics and starts flying away from the arena. I'm not quick enough to react to the bludger and upon my escape my borrowed broom gets hit and starts spinning down into the massive fire. I see Toothless coming in full size and when he reaches me I teach the flames. That's when I black out.

**Told you it was a cliff hanger**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, left it for a day even though I wrote this yesterday. I'm evil. Here is a small chapter, enjoy**

CHAPTER 20

HICCUP'S POV

I wake up without opening my eyes. I don't know why, but my leg is really hurting. I open my eyes after a couple minutes to see Toothless in full size looking at me. When he saw that I was awake he started nudging me trying to get me up. I sit up and see that I'm in a white room I know to be the school hospital, what am I doing here? I then see Astrid asleep sitting in a chair by my hospital bed. I try to be quiet, but Toothless stepped on my stomach which made me cry out in pain. You try have a dragon step on you. Astrid wakes up and sees that I'm awake.

"Decided to join us," she says smiling at me, "About time, you've been out almost a week."

"A week?" I ask, "I only remember falling off the broom and Toothless coming."

"Then I'll fill you in on what happened. Basically, this weird guy in black appeared, lit the pitch on fire and disappeared. A bludger then hit your broom and you feel. Toothless protected most of you from the flames," she says.

"Most of me?" I ask. What could she mean.

"I'm really sorry Hiccup, but half of your left leg didn't get protected in time."

I lift the covers to look at my foot, only it's not a foot. It's an odd hooked piece of metal supported by wood. I'm now with only 1 leg. Toothless looks sadly at me and pokes the leg with his nose and looks back at me.

"I'm really sorry Hiccup," Astrid says.

"You don't need to say sorry, you didn't start the fire," I say, "Could you help me up Toothless?"

I lean on Toothless and stand up, I can't explain what it's like to have a fake leg, but I can say 1 thing. It's not pleasant.

Astrid and Toothless help me walk a bit around the hospital and sit me back down in the bed I was assigned.

"I have to go to class now, bye Hiccup," Astrid says waving as she leaves.

"Just me and you now, Bud," I say to Toothless. He replies with a small purr.

I wonder how different it will be with only 1 leg.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi, the next few chapters will be fast paced because it's only November and its chapter 21. Between this story and the 2nd book will be me working on the Host story. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 21

RAPUNZEL'S POV

Everyone was shaken by the events after the dance. No one knows who lit it and how he got here and why. It's worrying that someone got in, that means someone let them in meaning we have a traitor in our midst.

The dance was still enjoyable, I found out Eugene had a sister who despised him. Her name was Gothel and she was older than him and his parents couldn't afford her to go Hogwarts, but could get him there and that's why she despises him. He doesn't know what happened to her because she disappeared a couple of years ago. Poor Eugene, he never got to fix their relationship.

I get changed for classes and go down from the dorms to the common room to find Madam Hooch, our head of house.

"Now that everyone is here there is a message to the Beauxbaton pupils," she started, "The dragon problem has been solved quicker than expected. You will be returning to your school in a week."

I look over to Elsa to see tears appearing in her eyes. She has only 1 week with us. I go over to Elsa and hug her.

"We'll keep in touch, we'll write to each other, yeah?" I say.

"Okay," she says, "It's been great here. I don't want to be a Beauxbaton student anymore, I want to be a Hogwarts student. I'm going to try transfer, Anna wants to stay as well."

"That's a great idea, you need to go tell Jack," I say.

"No, I'm going to surprise him and I might not even be able to transfer," she says. She's stopped crying now and is smiling.

"Then you're going to need to act sad when you tell Jack about leaving," I say smiling at her.

"Yeah," she says putting on a sad face, "Is this good?"

"Perfect, go tell him before you start smiling again," I say as she runs off to Slytherin tower.

JACK'S POV

Elsa only had a week left. But she's supposed to have a month. A bunch of girls are crying and some are running out to see their friends. I see Aster leaving the common room to the halls and catch up with him. He's going to see his new girlfriend, Sophie, to say good bye I guess.

While walking down the halls I see Elsa running over to Slytherin tower. When she sees me she comes over to me and hugs me.

"Jack, I've only hit a week before I go. I don't want to go," she says tears in her eyes.

"I don't want you to go either, but you have to," I say hugging her back, "I don't know how, but this will all work out. I don't want to lose you. I know it sounds cheesy, but I can't lose you."

"I can't loose you, Jack. I don't want to," she says, "How can this work out, long distance relationships never work."

"We'll make it work. We'll keep in touch through letters, we'll try meet at holidays. I won't lose you." I know I'm sounding really cheesy, but it's truth. I've imprinted on her, so I can't even think about losing her.

"Okay Jack," she says, "We'll make it work."

She stops hugging me and we go down to breakfast together. This will work.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi, message for This Is Crap, no amount of your hate will make me delete this story or stop writing. Seriously, if you think you're hurting people you're really not. Anyway, thank you for the nice reviews. ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 22

HICCUP'S POV

It's my first day out of hospital and I've pretty much not improved on walking with the false leg with the help of Astrid and Toothless. Astrid has kept me up to date with all that's happened while I've been in hospital. Beauxbaton students are leaving in a couple days now. Astrid isn't happy about it because her best friend is leaving with them, but everyone except Jack knows that Elsa and Anna are going to try transfer and it depends on their parents saying yes.

I walk to dinner leaning on Toothless, I see Astrid on the way and she helped me along as well. When we reach the great hall Astrid goes to sit on her table with other Slytherin girls, I rely on Toothless to get to my seat. Once I'm in my seat Toothless becomes smaller and I put him on the table. He steals a slice of bacon just as Kristoff comes and sits next to me.

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

"Okay I guess," I reply putting some food on my plate. We eat in silence until everyone is done then Astrid comes over and Toothless grows again and the 2 help me to the first class because Astrid is in my class. We have defense against the dark arts and we're learning about vampires. Turns out 1 of the Slytherin girls are a vampire, so they were a pro. The vampire was called Natasha and she had blue ombre hair.

The day continued like that until lunch. After lunch I was with the Gryffindors, so Astrid has to go elsewhere even though she didn't want to. Toothless helps me to Herbology where I see a Gryffindor boy talking to Merida while she ignores him, so I leave them and go to Kristoff instead. After Herbology it's free time for the day, so when I leave I see Astrid outside with Storm Fly in her pocket.

"Hello, want to fly?" she says smiling.

"Sure, the only thing I can still do," I reply.

We go to the grounds nearer Hagrid's hut and Storm Fly grows and Astrid climbs on her. We race and I win because no Deadly Nader can fly faster then a Night Fury. After the race it's time for dinner and I go and sit down.

It's not too bad with 1 leg.


	23. Chapter 23

**Message to This is Crap: You're a liar because my friends would never be cutters and you try guilt trip me then go to insulting Mr. Are you kidding me? You're a jerk and I just don't believe a word you say. Aside from the horrible lying hater, enjoy the story!**

CHAPTER 23

ELSA'S POV

Tomorrow I go back to Beauxbatons and I've already sent a letter to mine and Anna's parents asking if we can transfer and guess what, they said yes. Next year Anna and I will become Hogwarts students. Jack can't know until he sees me then because I want it to be a surprise, it's hard because he's always talking about how he's going to be really sad without me. I just want to tell him and make him happy, but it will be better if he sees me when I join. I'm sort of planning it in my head, I'll find him in the train with Merida, Rapunzel, Hiccup, Kristoff and Astrid, when I find him I can walk in and say hi and act all casual while Jack thinks of it as crazy. I finish filling out the forms that are about transferring, quite a few Beauxbaton girls are transferring because they love it here with boys. Bye bye Madam Maxeme, hello Proffesor Dumbledore!

I send my forms to the headmaster by way of Olaf. Hopefully they'll accept and I'll be sorted with the future 1st years. The other hopeful transfers I know of are: Sophie, Ebony, Emily, Esmeralda and Ariel. Ebony is transferring because that Hans jerk cheated on her and she doesn't want to see him begging for her to come back, Sophie wants to transfer because she's now dating Aster, Jack's brother. Ariel met a boy called Eric and Esmeralda found someone as well. Hogwarts is so much better then Beauxbatons.

When I get to breakfast the next day I see Olaf coming with mine and Anna's mail about the transferring. Anna sees as well and comes over to me at my table just as Olaf lands. I untie the letter from his white feathery leg and pass Anna her letters and open mine.

I was accepted. I'm so happy right now, this means I can be in a non long distance relationship. I tell Rapunzel and we finish brekfast excitedly and go to the dorms.

JACK'S POV

I am not looking forward to today, Elsa goes back to Beauxbatons and I practically lose her. But then again Hiccup, Astrid, Kristoff and I planned a surprise for Anna and Elsa when they go to Berk for Snoggletogg, Kristoff and I are joining them there. We did offer Rapunzel, Eugene and Merida to come, but they all have plans so it's just me and Kristoff. I can't wait to see how she reacts, I've sort of planned it in my head. When they go to the dragon's baby island on the first day Kristoff and I can just show up and go, "Surprise!" I can't wait.

My parents said yes when I asked them because they would still have 3 kids at the house instead of the usual 4. The 3 left there will be Tooth, my 15 year old sister, Aster, my almost 13 year old brother and my final 9 year old sister, Pippa.

It's going to be an amazing Snoggletogg. The only question is, what is Snoggletogg?

Time for Elsa to go to Beauxbatons, I mentally sigh. I don't want her to go back and I know she doesn't want to go back, but the world is unfair. I go to the grounds to see her off, almost everyone is here. I see Hiccup leaning on Toothless coming over to the crowd. Poor guy, I feel sorry for him with only 1 leg. I go over and let him lean on me so he can stand up straight. When we reach the carriages that the girls will be taken on I see Elsa inside 1 already, I didn't get to see her face to face before she left. I mentally slap myself for not saying goodbye, all I can do is wave to her. She looks up and sees me and smiles and returns the wave. At least that went well.

I see the carriages being pulled by the pegasi and that's the last I'm going to see of her until Christmas break.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi, the story is almost near an end, but don't worry there will be more because this is a series. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 24

ASTRID'S POV

It's not fair that this happened to Hiccup of all people. What did Hiccup do to deserve this. At least he can get around on his own without stumbling now. It took him a month, but it's December 1st and he's walking on his own. Only 2 weeks until Snoggletogg, don't ask about the name Vikings aren't the best with names. Elsa has been given permission to have a dragon she said in her letter, I wonder what she'll choose. Elsa is my best friend now, I'm glad I spoke to her and made friends.

ELSA'S POV

Jack is so nice in his letters. I won't say what he says because it's our private letters that shouldn't be common knowledge of what is included in it. In Jack's letter he told me his secret, he has ice powers as well. It's hard to keep the secret of transferring because in every letter he says he misses me. He literally signs his letters with: Missing you, Jack. It's sweet, but hard to say no to. I can't wait for the trip where I get a dragon. Astrid sent me a book that included every dragon and I have no clue which 1 to get.

JACK'S POV

I can't wait to see Elsa. Hiccup has decided I will be getting a dragon, Kristoff said he can't because he already has a reindeer so he's not being forced into choosing a dragon. Oh well, I'll have another thing in common with Elsa.

I was writing a letter to get and realised I'd not told her that I can control ice and snow and the wind. Oopsie. She wasn't mad at me though, so bonus. Classes are whizzing by, I can't even explain them because they're so boring I don't want to send people to sleep. Last day of lessons before 2 days of packing and goodbyes before Christmas or in this case, Snoggletogg. For my dragon I think I'll choose 1 of the new type of Hideous Zippleback that makes ice explosions instead of fire explosions. Apparently they found this nest of the same dragons, but with ice instead of fire and they mixed the 2 groups together which luckily turned out harmonious.

RAPUNZEL'S POV

We've done surprisingly well at keeping the Elsa thing from Jack because it's been a month and he's still not found out. Elsa would be proud. Eugene and I aren't going to Berk with the others because my parents are going on a vacation, so I'm going to go to the tower and my parents said I should invite him. Eugene doesn't know that I'm actually a princess, I'm going to tell him at Chtistmas break which is only in 3 days!

HICCUP'S POV

I've finally gotten used to the leg, but Toothless still walks with me in large form just in case. 2 days until we go pick up Elsa and Anna on the dragons while Jack brings Kristoff, with Sven his reindeer, using the wind which he finally told us he can control. Astrid is super excited and I'm excited because Jack wants 1 of the ice dragons and we've not been able to see how tame the babies are our if they hatch in the same way.

EUGENE'S POV

1 day left. Rapunzel and I are going to some tower that has only 1 window so she uses her hair to get up. That explains the length. I don't see the point in making a tower without a door, but oh well. Rapunzel's parents set up some lady called Ursula to housekeep and watch us. This will be fun, Just me, Rapunzel and some lady looking after us for the 3 week break.

MERIDA'S POV

Today is the the day we leave for Christmas break. I'm spending the whole time at the castle in Scotland. I'll probably be mainly practicing archery on Angus.

I've said goodbye to everyone because I'm leaving slightly late because I have to collect Angus from the school stables. Instead of the carriages they have to take people to the train I'll be on my shire horse. Everyone except Rapunzel, Eugene and I out of my friends are taking dragons or the wind. I go collect Angus and ride him to the train and board with Rapunzel and Eugene. The same boy that's been trying to talk to me all week comes into our compartment as well and I go into ignoring him again. I don't want some stupid boy flirting with me, I want to be free.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi it's me again. This is where Elsa finally gets her dragon, check the pinterest page for a picture. ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 25

ELSA'S POV

It's weird seeing Hiccup have to use a pedal to change the angle of Toothless' fake tail while Astrid simply steers Storm Fly. Toothless lost 1 of his tail flaps when Hiccup got him in a net when he wanted to prove himself to his father by killing the dragon no one has. Toothless doesn't know it was Hiccup that got him, he just knows he was hit by a net and Hiccup cut him out of the net.

We reach Berk and land the dragons. I'll be staying with Astrid along with Anna so we go to her wooden Viking house and put our stuff in her room and go back out to meet Hiccup at the dragons. We're going to the island where the dragons have their babies and I'm going to choose a dragon with the help of Anna.

When we reach the island I see 2 people. 1 is large with blonde hair and the other is that familiar brown haired boy I've fallen in love with. Jack!

"What are you doing here?" I say.

"Surprise!" He says.

I hug him.

"You came here to surprise me?" I ask.

"Well, me and Kristoff, and yes I did. Plus now Hiccup is making me get a dragon," he says smiling.

I smile back, "This is so awesome, anyway I've got to choose."

I walk with Jack where the dragons are sitting while little dragons hop around, they are adorable.

I see a dragon that I instantly fall in love with. It's blue and has ice blue crystals in the shoulders and wings. It's adorable and is just sitting calmly on a rock watching me. I walk over to it and stroke it's head, it makes a noise that sounds like a purr.

"I've never seen 1 like that, have you Astrid?" Hiccup says from behind me.

"No, but eye haven't seen most of the new ice dragons because we had to leave just as we found them," Astrid replied.

"This 1 is amazing, I definitely want this 1," I say.

"Awesome," Jack says coming over carrying a 2 headed ice blue dragon.

"Just wondering, how quickly will they grow?" I ask.

"We've found they are usually full size in a few weeks and only act like adults after a few months, but we don't know about the ice dragons," Hiccup says. I didn't know he was this smart.

"Okay, let's head back so everyone can settle in," Astrid says.

Jack holds me up while he rides the wind. Anna rides with Hiccup while Astrid flies Kristoff back.

When we reach the island called Berk us girls go to Astrid's house while the boys go to Hiccup's.

When it comes to dinner we know our way around Berk and Astrid and Hiccup have warned us about their friends. Apparently Snotlout is super vein and flirts with all girls, Ruffnut and Tuffnut are trouble makers and Fishlegs is irritating how he always talks about dragon stats. Vikings aren't very good with names clearly.

Dinner was super weird, I don't even know what it was. We go to Astrid's house and go to sleep, their friends aren't as bad as they made them out to be. Yes, Snotlout did try flirting with me until Jack put his hand over my shoulder to say, "Hands off."

My new dragon snuggles up next to me and I realise, I need to name her. I think I'll name her Blizzard.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi, this is a chapter marathon because I just wrote the last chapter so you can have it all now. ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 26

HICCUP'S POV

BACK AT HOGWARTS

Snoggletogg with my friends was amazing. The ice dragons don't she as fast as the fire dragons, but bond with people extremely quickly. Jack's dragon is mid-growth and its been 5 months. It's very cute at mid-growth because it's small, but not so small that it doesn't know stuff. It's the end of May here at Hogwarts and so exams are over. I think I've done well in the lesson on making beasts and how to tame them, mainly because that's my best area. I think I've done vaguely well in Herbology and Defense Against The Dark Arts. I've done terrible at Potions, but average at Transfiguration. Oh well, I'm not planning to go into potions so it doesn't matter really that I've done badly. It's now normal having the false left foot. Sometimes I try remember how it was with 2 real feet, but I can't after 8 months. It's only 2 months until the Summer holidays which I'll spend mapping the area around Berk with Toothless, Astrid will probably be racing or practising for racing.

I see everyone running out to the grounds screaming so I run with them, Toothless at my side. We reach the ground and I look back and see what everyone was running from. This man in black was watching us surrounded by black sand horses. I see Astrid in the crowd and go over to her, when I reach her she grasps my hand as the man speaks.

"I thought my warning was clear when I made that fire," he started, so he caused my 1 footedness, "I guess not. I want something from you, I want you to fear me. To cower at the name Pitch Black."

"The only 1 cowering will be you," I see Jack say from above Pitch. Jack shoots an ice shard at Pitch with his staff and 1 of the horses gets in the way and explodes into a shower of dust. That's when all hell breaks loose.


	27. Chapter 27

**This is the second to last chapter OMD I can't believe it's almost over o.0 Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 27

JACK'S POV

This Pitch guy is not receiving fear from me, never. He's a coward, he doesn't fight on his own he uses his stupid nightmare horses. Now everyone knows I can use the wind because I can't explain why I was flying without a broom. Oh well, how can it change anything. We're winning even though the teachers aren't here yet, we're quite good. Well we do have the 7th years fighting along side us. Those horse things explode when hit with any charm, I got 1 with Wingardium Leviosa and it blew up. Pitch Black disappeared as soon as the 1st horse went down, coward.

Only a few horses were left alive and some 7th year called Sandy did a spell that turned them into normal sand and good. The dragons were helpful in the battle, they did most of the destroying. My dragon, Moon, was quite good at shooting ice at the nightmares. Now that the weird Pitch thing is done we need to get him, he caused the fire that destroyed Hiccup's leg. Now that we know it was him we can destroy him.

I'm alone in the Slytherin common room with Moon sleep at my feet. Moon can't shrink until he's full size which will probably not be until September when I start my 2nd year here. Everyone is outside enjoying the sun, but I'm in here writing a letter to Elsa. Suddenly Moon wakes up and jumps on the back of the chair I'm in growing at black sand that's appearing on the floor. The black sand all goes into a pile in the middle of the room, the same then turned into a figure and then into none other then Pitch Black.

"Thought I was gone?" he says, "Not quite. I come to you because you caused that minor set back I had yesterday. I'm not here for a fight, just to warn you."

"What would I need a warning for?" I ask.

"I'm coming and you will be destroyed right after I destroy all that you love, especially that ice girl. I think I'll start with her," he says.

"Don't you lay a finger on her!" I yell at him.

"Don't worry, not yet. I'm only going to destroy her while you're watching, just what you deserve after causing that battle where I lost all my nightmares. Are you afraid yet?" he says evilly.

"No I'm not afraid. Just mad!" I say, "You will never hurt Elsa!" I grab my staff and shoot ice at him just as he disappears. He won't get her, he can't.


	28. Chapter 28

**OMD last chapter, sorry it's short but it's the final chapter. I'll try finish the next story quickly so I can make book 2! Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 28

RAPUNZELS'S POV

Results day today, then we have a month and a half of chilling with friends. Everyone crowds around the poster with the Ravenclaw 1st year girl's grades. When I get a view of the results through the heads I see I received an A* in transfiguration and defense against the dark arts, an A in herbology and creatures and I received a C+ in flying. I'm happy with those results, I think my parents would be as well.

I go to the main hall for lunch and I see Hiccup standing next to the Hufflepuff table with Astrid talking to him. I walk over to them, as I get closer I hear they're talking about their grades so I'm not interrupting anything.

"Hi Astrid, hi Hiccup. How are your grades?" I ask.

"I got an A* in creatures, an A in herbology, an A- in defense against the dark arts and transfiguration and a U in flying because I couldn't take that test due to my leg," Hiccup says.

"I got an A* in flying, an A in creatures and defense against the dark arts and a B in transfiguration and herbology," Astrid says smiling.

Just then Jack and Merida come through the doors talking. When they got to us Merida was the one who spoke.

"Would ye like to go eat outside by the lake," she says in her amazing Scottish accent even stronger then usual.

"Okay, let's grab food and go outside," Hiccup says.

We all grab some food and go to the lake. Lunch was very nice.

School has drawn to a close and I can't wait for next year. I've learnt so much and I can't wait to learn more.


End file.
